peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 May 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-20 ; Comments *Peel's sunnier mood returns after the previous night's grumpiness: this can probably be attributed to a) the show coming live from Peel Acres, and b) P J Harvey playing live from there. *He resolves his own query by playing the original (by Raymonde) of a song that Morrissey had covered in the previous night's session. *Although he professes not to understand some of her choices, he plays some records that Polly Jean has brought to the house (and then plays the wrong Howlin' Wolf track: 'Back Door Man' was the one requested). *Comment: "It's really annoying that I've got to wait until Tuesday before I can do another radio programme. I had a meeting with the boss of Radio One earlier in the week, and I was hoping he would say, "Look John, you're doing such a fantastic job that we want you to do a two-hour programme every single night of the week": but, alas, my hopes were dashed. Maybe at another time it'll happen, I don't know." Two months later, his programme time was put back an hour, so that it ran from 11 p.m.-1 a.m.: maybe he was alluding to this? Sessions *P J Harvey, #8. All tracks performed live: none commercially available. Tracklisting *Cedell Davis - 'Coon Can Mattie (LP, Comp.: Darker Blues)' (Fat Possum) *Raymonde: No-One Can Hold A Candle To You (LP - Babelogue) Chrysalis :Starts playing Cedell Davis again instead of next intended track. (Wrong Track Moment) *Spectr - 'Saigon (CDR)' (White Label) 2007 Rearranged release: Spectre313 - 'Saigon (LP, Comp.: Ten Volt)' (Transient Force) *P J Harvey - 'The Letter' (Peel Session) *P J Harvey - 'Uh Huh Her' (Peel Session) *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band - 'Click Clack (LP: Magnetic Hands - Captain Beefheart And His Magic Bands - Live In The UK 72-80)' (Viper) *JS Ten - 'Perspection (12")' (Project Five) *Shocking Blue - 'I'm A Woman (LP: At Home)' (Pink Elephant) *Howlin' Wolf - 'Down In The Bottom (LP: Howlin' Wolf)' (Chess) *A Hawk And A Hacksaw - 'A Hard Road To Home (LP: A Hawk And A Hacksaw)' (Leaf) *P J Harvey - 'Cat On The Wall' (Peel Session) *P J Harvey - 'Evol' (Peel Session) *Assassin - 'We Have Gal Long Time (7")' (VP) *John Frusciante - 'Remain (LP: To Record Only Water For Ten Days)' (Warner Music Group) *Oxia - 'Wait (12" EP: Pure Intec EP)' (Intec) *Knife And Fork - 'Always Greener (LP: Miserycord)' (Cutting Board) *Sundown Playboys - 'Saturday Night Special (78)' (Apple) (Pig's Big 78) *P J Harvey - 'Shame' (Peel Session) *Billy "Daniel" Bunter And Jon Doe - 'All Right (12")' (Honeypot) *Alton Stitcher - 'Kentucky (LP: I Hear A Sweet Voice Calling)' (Center Of Public History) *Fall - 'My Ex-Classmate's Kids (CD Single: Theme From Sparta F.C. #2)' (Action) *David Jack - 'Thank The Lucky Stars (LP: Texture Freak)' (Knife Fighting Monkeys) *Vaults - 'Straight Faced (10": Friday Night Monday Morning Blackout EP)' (Red Flag) *Jarman Aka Raiden - 'Carpet Bommin (12")' (Sinuous) *Science - 'California' (White Label) Unknown *Richard And Linda Thompson - 'Down Where The Drunkards Roll (CD: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight)' (Island) *Edit - 'Ants (LP: Crying Over Pros For No Reason)' (Planet Mu) *Furry Lewis - 'Worried Blues (LP: Good Morning Judge)' (Fat Possum) *Mono - 'Halcyon (Beautiful Days) (LP: Walking Cloud And Deep Red Sky, Flag Fluttered And The Sun Shined)' (Temporary Residence Limited) (Wrong Track Moment: JP intended to play 'The Sky Remains The Same As Ever') File ;Name *a) John Peel 2004-05-20.mp3 *b) John_Peel_20040520.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:59:35 *b) 02:00:30 ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *b) Peel 2004-04 *b) Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment